


You know that's right

by Pennyplainknits



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little ficlet is for <a href="http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://enablelove.livejournal.com/"><b>enablelove</b></a>, who said in her holiday meme that she wanted J2 schmoop. As I know she also enjoys psych, I combined the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that's right

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** This is a work of FICTION. I am borrowing the faces on the actors only, and no reference to the real life versions of the characters is intended or should be implied.

"You know, it's amazing," Jared said, staring at the TV screen.

"What's amazing?" Jensen shoved both of the dogs over so he could squeeze onto the sofa next to Jared. It meant he was pressed up tight against him, from shoulder to hip to muscled thigh, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

"How much Vancouver looks like Santa Barbara." Jared gestured at the screen with his beer bottle.

"Well, it also looks like Kansas and Ohio and South Dakota," Jensen grinned. "In fact, didn't we film on that street?"

"You have to take the magic out of it," Jared complained. "Suspension of disbelief, dude."

"Fine," Jensen said. "What am I watching again?"

"_Psych_. Remember? We met Roday and Maggie at that bar? She drank you under the table and he kicked your ass at darts?"

Jensen shook his head. "Nnnnno. Not really?"

"I was wearing that black t shirt?" Jared prompted.

Jensen shivered with a pleasant thrill of arousal.

"And you think I was concentrating on anything _else_? Like anyone else would even register?" He wormed his fingers underneath the hem of Jared's shirt, laying his palm flat against Jared's stomach and feeling the muscles twitch.

"You're so easy," Jared chuckled.

"Don't hear you complaining," Jensen said, lipping at Jared's ear.

"Dude, come on! Watch the show, we promised. And it's good!"

Jensen was about to complain, but Jared just folded him up in his arms and tugged him tight against him, and he was warm, and comfortable, so Jensen just stayed where he was.

***

It _was_ a good show. Funny as hell, and something genuinely innovative, and Jensen found himself enjoying it.

"They are so doing it," Jared announced as the credits rolled.

"Who? Roday and Maggie?"

"Well, yeah, but I meant Shawn and Gus," Jared clarified, waving the hand that wasn't clamped round Jensen's shoulders for emphasis. "I mean, they practically live together."

"Not all best friends end up fucking Jay," Jensen said, a little breathless because Jared had slid his hand up the back of Jensen's neck to tease at the spot that always made his knees weak.

"Then Shawn and Gus don't know what they're missing," Jared said, leaning down for a kiss.

And as Jensen opened his mouth to Jared and twisted their tongues together, he found he couldn't disagree.

END


End file.
